Talk:Supreme Commander
Untitled To help with the arbiters armor, keep in mind that the people who made the halo graphic novel altered the appearences of certain characters. For example, the elites in The New Mombassa part of the Graphic novel made elites have pink skin opposed to there usual purple grey skin seen in the games. Strangely enough the Graphic novel stated that the arbiter had another flagship."Most likely an Error."Halo3 19:26, 15 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Title, not Rank? Is it possible that the Spec Ops Commander was just being respectful to his commanding officer, and not calling him by rank but rather a title, like sir or officer. --Shch 'Nodotee 17:13, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Is it possible that Fleet Master and Supreme Commander are the same thing, we've never seen a Fleet Master in gold armour, only Field Masters and Ship Masters, and the Arbiter could have been demoted to Zealot rank seen during the introduction to halo 2. User: Joshua 029 In GoO it says a golden armored elite, confirming that Voro wore the gold armor of Zealots. Voro was a Fleet Master. --Shch 'Nodotee 00:18, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Ah yeah you're right. User:Joshua 029 Arbiter's armor? If the arbiter was supposed to be a supreme commander, how come he wore gold armor in Halo`2 when in the comics, he wore purple armor? The people making the comics were being creative.For exampl, eliteshad pink skin opposed to the regularpurple grey skin in the Mombassa story.Halo3 20:29, 2 February 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 I think that the soon-to-be Arbiter already was stripped from his role as Supreme Commander (as his fleet was already largely destroyed) before getting fully sentenced for his failure. Lieutenant Alan More than one appearance? Is it possible that the elite in purple armour that was shot in the head by Tom's sniper rifle during Operation TORPEDO was also a supreme commander? Spartan G-23 No that was most likely a spec ops elite.Otherwise a worker class or civilian elite.Halo3 04:21, 4 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 more pic of the supreme commander. Difference What's the difference between Fleet Master and Supreme Commander? They both command fleets.-- Joshua 029 13:43, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Purple Cloak I just re-read the Cole Protocol recently, and I'm unsure whether the purple cloak was either custom clothing or the uniform for the so-called Supreme Commandeer. As most of you who have read the book know, 'Vadamee wore a purple Ship Master's cloak. Doubtless, as his ambition was to become a Fleet Master, and that he was drafted into the Fleet of Particular Justice, and that he became the Supreme Commander, and later, the Arbiter, I'm wondering whether Supreme Commander is simply a over-glorified term for Fleet Master. In Halo 2, which is considered higher canon than the Halo Graphic novel (which did, by the way, had hardly canonical art), 'Vadamee had golden Zealot armor. My proposal is that Supreme Commander is simply another name for Fleet Master, and that some reckoning must be taken due to these new updates. The term Supreme Commander is extremely out of date. —[[User:Kougermasters|'K'o'u'g'e'r'm'a's't'e'r's']] 01:43, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Possible explanation for this "However, when Thel 'Vadamee appears before the Covenant High Council, he sports golden Zealot armor instead of purple, suggesting that the golden colour is more ceremonial than the purple." Not really. He was going to a hearing. Perhaps the Zealot armor serves the same purpose as our Service Alpha uniforms - we wear them when reporting in or when going to a court-martial. The Supreme Commander armor would serve the same purpose as our Dress uniforms - ceremony. Smoke 21:28, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Relation to Field Marshal/Reach-styled Zealots The purple armor that Thel is seen wearing bears a somewhat similar appearance to the new Zealot or Field Marshal armor that came along in Halo: Reach. Opinions? :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 05:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Title of Supreme Commander in real life In real life, the Supreme Commander is the commander of the entirety of the armed forces he serves in. It is more of a title bestowed on one already high in rank and plentiful in experience. Therefore, it is completely possible that Thel was a Fleetmaster (or General? Reach kind of slaps me in the face in terms of General vs Zealot vs Field/Ship/Fleet -master...) acting as Supreme Commander of the Covenant, explaining why he appeared in normal gold/tan armor before the council, and also why he was wearing such a decorative, lavish outfit onboard his flagship (purple is the color of royalty, after all, in the middle ages and in Rome it was actually a crime for anyone but kings/the Emperor to wear the color purple). As for why he'd wear the gold stuff instead, well, perhaps he wanted to show his submission to the hierarchs instead of boasting his superiority, maybe he didn't want to trip over his unfathomably large cloak, or maybe it's because Bungie wanted to use an established model we were all familiar with as being important. Or all of the above. As for Supreme Commander's standing against Imperial Admiral, Imperial Admiral, to me, makes it sound as if he was the Fleetmaster of Fleetmasters, commanding multiple large fleets and taking orders from the hierarchs, possibly acting as the commander of the Prohpets' own personal armada. In this line of thought, Imperial Admiral could be an above-the-average honor rank outside the normal ranking system (like Honor Guards, but obviously different), explaining why they would have chosen a Fleetmaster as Supreme Commander instead of an Imperial Admiral. EDIT: This would also explain why the Special Operations Commander of the Covenant was working under the Supreme Commander (of the Covenant -- see? All coming together, now). All speculation, but what isn't on this topic? Interested in opinions on this. Swordser 21:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC)